new life, new world
by HathawayLover
Summary: after Dimitri tells her 'Love fades, Mine has' she runs out of the church and into the surrounding forest, where she finds someone she never thought of meeting and runs away from the heartbreak and memories of the royal court to find a new life as a princess.


Love fades, mine has.

After those words came out of his mouth I almost broke down crying then and there but after about 10 seconds of just stareing at him in disbelief, I ran out of the church and to the woods. I just kept running and running and running, until I saw a gorgous horse with a coat that almost looked like gold. I recognised the horse from my dreams.

"Sunny, it can't be." I said.

The horse turned around from the pond to look at me, "Rose, oh thank god I found you" she said trotting up to me.

"It's unbelieveable, I thought you were just a dream that I always had when I was little girl." I said back in disbelief.

"It's okay now, everything will be okay" she said, lying down next to me as i fell to the ground because my legs counldn't hold me any longer.

"So, why are you here at court?" i asked after a moment of silence

"I came looking for you, i was told only to come and get you when you needed it the most and we can see the future so i saw what just happened and i am so sorry, you did everything to get him back and he does this to you." she said back.

"It's not your fualt."

"No, your right. do you want to go home now?"

"I'm already at home Sunny"

"No, i mean your real home. you are a princess Rose. the princess of both the pheonix kingdom and the half-bloods, and your parents have been worried sick these past 10 years." she said standing up.

"Okay, but where will we go and it is going to be fun trying to get out of the gates" i said jumping on her back.

"I would hold on if i were you, coz we, my friend, are flying." and with that she unfeld her hidden wings and took off into the night sky.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

I was just sitting around reading one of my books when my globe that sits on the window sill of my bedroom started flashing red in one spot. Great. I thought, just what I need. I got up off the couch and walked over to the globe.

"What's the status Lola?" I asked the globe.

"Large group of 30 strigio attacking the queen of vampires about 200 meters from the gates of court.

Target: Queen Vasalisa Dragomire and Lord Ozera

Guardians: 10. Three of which are Guardian Belikov, Tanner and Castle

Chance of survival: none

That's all lady Hawk" she said then shut down.

"Thank you, lola" I said back.

"Sunny, we have a mission" I said than ran for the runway, I also picked up my bow and arrow set along with my black cape that suits the black leather suit that I'm wearing at the moment. And it makes me look all the more cool with the black 3 inch steleto's that I always wear. As I got to edge of the ledge I jumped. I was falling for about 20 meters before sunny came down and picked me up.

"So, where we headed today partner" she asked

"About 100 meters into the forest , 200 meters from court. They have an attack of 30 strigio with 10 guardians. They want the queen and lord ozera, so we need to save their asses, again." I said back.

"Okay" she said back as we were flying over to forest near the royal court. As soon as we landed Sunny tucked in her wings then started to gallop to the road. Once we got out I jumped off her back and flew into the air, did a flip so that I was in a good position to shoot from. Once I got into the right position I put some magic into the arrows so that they would work and kill the strigio than shot them one after another until I had one left then landed on the roof of the car while sunny came trotting up to the bodies.

"Guardian Tanner" I said, not facing him.

"Yes" he said back.

"Could you please move 5 feet to your left very quickly" I continued.

"Sure" he said then moved. Without having to look, I grabbed the last arrow out of the pack, aimed it behind me and shot the strigio that was slowly trying to sneek up behind him. Once he was shot he fell to the floor with the rest of them.

"Who are you?" asked none other than the Dimitri belikov.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know" I said back. Still keeping my face angled so that they couldn't see who I was.

"Well, I am ordering you to tell me as I'm your queen" said Queen Vasalisa, who, might I please just add, just got out of the car after her screaming fit.

"Well, tough love. I don't answer to those below me. I mean you don't even compare to the status of Sunny over there" I said back, pointing over to Sunny. My best friend and horse.

"What are you implying? That your Queen is lower than a measly horse" said back Dimitri.

"Who are you calling a horse. You piece of shit" snapped sunny.

_Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't_ I she said through the bond that we have to each other.

"Yes you did, Sunny. Yes you did." I said back, out loud.

"Did your horse just talk?" asked the dumb ass queen over to my right.

"No, you just imagined it. Of course she just talked. And she has a name you know."

_You can talk now_ I said through the bond.

"My name is Sunny and I am a phoenix" she said.

"What's a phoenix?" asked Dimitri.

"Well, Comrade. In the world there are more than just vampires. Over in france, are the phoenix's, unless they live with their charge, guardian or master but I don't like to think of her as my servant or her me as a master, just, best friends." I said. Throughout the speech I turned to face them so that they now know who I am. Once I finished there was a corus of rose's but what caght my attention was the roza.

"Um, Dimitri" I said turning to face him.

"Yes" he said back, snapping out of his trance.

"You, kind of don't have the wonderful privilege of calling me roza and everyone else" I said turning to face all of the people "Also don't have the right to call me Rose any more" I finished.

"And what gives you the right to say what we call you after 4 years of you not being here." Said the one and only brave Eddie.

"Well, one would be because I just saved all of your asses and two because I even have a higher royal standard than Queeny poo over there" I said pointing to lissa.

"Right, and all run away guardians can come back 4 years later saying that they have a higher royal standard than the queen her self." Said Dimitri.

"No, but not all run away guardians get their memory back from being the heir to the throne in both the kingdom of phoenix's and also the heir to the throne to the kingdom of the halfbloods." I saw all the confused looks when I finished so I went into the history lessons "The phoenix's live in paris and other places in France, but in this wonderful the half-blood race and the phoenixs have a much higher standard than some measly vampires so when you mix the two most powerful creatures on earth you make the most powerful being on this world. Know, the half-bloods kingdom is in the UK and that is where my mother, the queen lives. And in france is where my father, the king lives. And I live up there" I said pointing to the sky " so do any of you have any questions?" I asked. Throughout the speech I made little items like spectacles and a pointing stick to pop out of thin air, than as I went by, I made a white board with maps of the world appear out of know where. Once I was finished with my little speech, Sunny was rolling on the ground laughing so hard and at the looks on their faces I started laughing with her too. After about 5 minutes of laughing we stopped and just waited for them to do something. Once they all snapped out of their trance Dimitri said

"We don't believe you"

"Fine, if you don't believe me I'll show you all my memories, well, except some nights that you all don't need to see" I said then pushed some power into their minds so that they can see everything that I've been through. It started when I was born from the queen and king of the two kingdoms and then to when I was growing up having to have tudors because I had to live with my mother for two weeks and my father for the next two weeks. I had to fly from home to home. Then when I used my own magic on me so that I could turn into a dhampire and live a much more normal life, but also erase my memory. It went on like a slide show in their minds, watching me growing up and Rosemarie Hathaway, throwing the book at the teacher, making friends with lissa and growing up with her, having holidays with the dragomires and the car crash. And everything else as we were growing up. They saw every moment of my life except for the lust charm and the cabin, because they don't need to see what happened. Dimitri's face fell a little when he saw everything that I went through when I went to Russia to save him. His face fell even more at the things he was doing to me so I decided to be nice and skip that part of the memory. It continued for a very long time, but my favourite part was the look of pure shock and regret when he saw everything that I went through just to change him back. Eventually it got to the part where I was talking with my parents in their kingdoms and then making my home that is know floating above us in the sky. The next four years were just me training, fighting, saving people, killing strigio and relaxing at home until the most recent one came up. Once the show was over I stopped and pulled the magic back until we were back on the road. I looked around at the group of people and saw that they all had surprised expressions on their faces.

"So, do you believe me now?" I asked. Breaking most of them out of their trance.

"I, um, I-I think I believe you, I-I mean you just shoved your memories into our heads and-" lissa started but cut herself short.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"like I said before, what do the two most powerful people in the world make?" I asked. No one answered so I continued "The most powerful being in the world. I am comp[lately resistant to any of your magic, have compulsion ten times the power of a spirit user and ordinary morai magic will not hurt Sunny at all either." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yeah, well then I battle sunny in an element battle" said Christian bravely.

"That will be interesting and I am sure that sunny would love to battle you but if you excuse me I have to clean this up" I said gesturing to the road "and then we can go have the battle inside the wards" I finished.

"I'll call an alchemist and tell them to come" said Dimitri as he was turning to make the phone call.

"It's okay" I said "I've got it" I continued as I pulled pulled out a mixture that I made at home that is created with sun light in it so even a third of a drop of this stuff will incinerate them immediately. Dimitri gave me a funny look and said "How? They have all the stuff that gets rid of them the quickest"

"I have my ways" I said then pulled out a little flask that has an eye dropper on the lid. I pulled the lid off and dropped I drop on each bodie and in less than a second, they were all flying as ashes in the wind. As I turned to look at the gang, they all had their jaw on the ground.

"Did you steal the new formulars that the alchemists made? And if did, why don't they use it now days?" Eddie asked. I just laughed.

"No, I did not steal anything from the alchemists, and they don't use this stuff because I created it with a tinge of magic in it. I put some sun light into the equation so that they instantly turn to ashes. The equation itself was not very hard to figure out if you have the magic that you need to put in it." I said like it was nothing, and really, it was nothing. I looked at all of their faces again and they still had

**FOUR YEARS LATER**


End file.
